The paper product commonly known as "toilet tissue" is available in two forms: facial tissue is marketed in a stacked, sometimes interleaved, quantity within a box having an outlet in the upper surface, and toilet tissue is typically sold in continuous, albeit periodically perforated, rolls. On a per tissue basis, the facial tissue configuration is considerably more expensive than the rolled or toilet tissue configuration.
Toilet tissue dispensers are typically adapted to be wall mounted; in may cases adapted primarily to be physically integrated with a wall or tile structure during construction. Yet it is desirable, not only for reasons of economy but also for reasons of convenience, to have a portable, attractive, and economically manufacturable dispenser for rolled tissue so that this product can be used in a presentable and an attractive fashion as an alternative to the traditional facial tissue box.